Possessive Darkness
by Ancient Shadow Dragon-Wolf
Summary: The yami want to protect what is theirs. In order to do so, they must take on a certain way with their lighter halves. Kaiba also has to be this certain way towards Joey. Will they be able to keep what is theirs safe? Or will they lose what is important to others? (Yami/Hikari pairings Pupyshipping)
1. CHAPTER ONE:PROTECTING WHAT IS IMPORTANT

**A/N: Alright, so here's a new story for you guys. This one there will be gender bending. The yami will all be boys and all of the hikari will be girls. I just wanted to forewarn you of that. This is my first time doing this so hopefully it won't be too bad. I think this will be a good story. So, shall we begin?**

**Disclaimer: I nor Spirit do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**We only own our OC's.**

**My OC's are Rakknar, Night, Ash, Katon, and Kain.**

**Spirit's OC's are Akane, Temara, Terra, Cleo, and Spirit.**

**Possessive Darkness **

**CHAPTER ONE: PROTECTING WHAT IS IMPORTANT **

The eight hikari were at school. They were meant to meet up with Yugi's friend, Joey, during lunch. The eight teens were sitting down at a table. It was the one they normally sat at during this period. They were waiting for Joey to show up. It took a while until their blonde haired friend showed up. He seemed distressed or something was wrong that he didn't want to talk about.

"Hey, Joey, is everything alright?" Yugi asked in concern upon seeing her friend's expression as he approached the group.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Joey replied as he didn't look up from his gaze which was looking at the ground.

Yugi sighed. She had a feeling something had happened with Joey's father at some point last night when the two had parted ways. She wondered if Joey was alright.

"Joey….are you sure you're ok?" The short girl asked.

"It's nothing Yug." Joey told her.

Yugi let the subject drop for now. She knew that she should not push the subject.

Joey sat down with the rest of the group. He noticed that everyone was there. He could hear someone walking up behind him. He noticed someone was sitting next to him. He looked over to see Kaiba there. He wondered what the girl would want. She usually didn't normally sit with them.

"Wheeler.." Kaiba said as she gave a sideways glance to the other teen.

"What?" Joey asked, feeling as though he could fall asleep any moment.

Kaiba didn't look at him. She did have something she wanted to ask. "I heard about what happened."

Joey paled for a moment. He had no idea that someone like her would know of his personal issues.

"What did you hear?" He asked.

"There have been rumors going around about it." Kaiba told him simply.

"Huh? What rumors?" Joey asked, confused at what the other teen had mentioned.

"That your father is a drunkard. That he abuses you." She told him as if it were no big deal.

Joey looked over at the girl. He wasn't sure why she was telling him this. He looked around to see sympathetic expressions from his friends. He was glad that he had such good friends like Yugi. He just wasn't quite sure why Kaiba had taken her time to even speak to him. He had always thought of himself as lower than low. Though he knew that Yugi though differently. It was hard for Joey to think differently due to his father and how he was towards him.

"So? What if it's true?" Joey asked.

"Nothing, Wheeler. Pretend I said nothing." Kaiba replied.

Joey got up then. He couldn't be around here right now. He couldn't handle being around anyone. He needed to get away from everything. He didn't care about cutting class. He practically ran out of the building. He was now outside. He didn't know it, but Kaiba was following him.

Kaiba didn't show it, but she was worried about him. She wasn't sure why though. She just had the feeling she should follow him when he had left the table. She continued to follow him easily enough outside.

Joey stopped after a while when he was a good distance away from the school. He sat against a tree. He had no idea someone had been following him. He looked up to see Kaiba there. He wondered what she was doing here.

"What are you doing out here, Wheeler?" She asked as she looked down at him.

Joey did not reply at first. He wasn't sure how to answer her question. He had a feeling she knew more than what she was telling him. He looked up into her eyes. He was taken aback by seeing something else besides the usual coldness in them. He knew something must have happened to make her have such a look in her that made him react this way.

"I…I needed to get away from everything." Joey replied carefully.

Kaiba narrowed her eyes slightly. She was not quite sure that was the answer he was thinking of giving her. She knew that he had a lot to sort out, but she felt as though she needed to do something in order to help him. She couldn't just stand there doing nothing while he dealt with his issues.

"It seems like it is more than just nothing." Kaiba muttered. "Tell me what's really going on, Wheeler."

"Why do you care?" Joey asked.

Kaiba wasn't sure why he actually cared about him. It was odd for her to feel such things for someone. She was not quite sure as to what had caused it to rise in her. She just had this feeling she should do everything in her power to protect him. What else did she have to lose? It didn't matter as long as no one else knew of his rising feelings. She looked into Joey's emerald eyes. She saw something there that tugged at her. She noticed the pain and inner turmoil. She wondered what exactly caused that in him.

"I'm not sure myself really." Kaiba replied.

Joey wasn't going to move from where he was anytime soon. He didn't feel like going back to the school. He didn't think he would be able to. He wasn't sure if he could with all of the stuff that has been happening to him.

"Just…leave me alone.." Joey managed to say though it was almost inaudible.

If only she could. She didn't know why she couldn't leave him alone. Something just kept her there. It was like something drew her to him that made her feel that she had to protect him.

"I….can't." Kaiba replied before sitting down next to Joey against the tree.

Joey backed away from her a bit. He didn't know why she stayed with him. He was no good. At least that is what he thought of himself. It was what his father told him.

"Why not?" Joey asked.

Kaiba was uncertain of how to answer that at first. She thought over Joey's question. She wasn't sure if this was the right way to answer, but she would try to anyways.

"Well, I just have this feeling that I am supposed to be here for you." Kaiba replied uncertainly.

"Why me?" Joey asked with confusion flickering in his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I just keep having this feeling I am supposed to protect you. It's odd since I never really liked you before, Wheeler." Kaiba admitted.

"I doubt you could really help me." Joey muttered under his breath. "Why would anyone want to help someone like me? I'm no good anyway."

"Don't say such things." Kaiba told him sternly.

Joey looked up at hearing the girl's tone. He wondered if Kaiba actually cared or not. He saw a fire in her hazel eyes which told him something was happening. Maybe something he could not understand. He didn't want to understand anyways. He was past understanding at this point. He was so tired. So tired of everything that has happened. He wondered if anyone would care if he just ended himself.

Kaiba noticed the sorrow in him. It was almost sad to see him in such pain. She wondered if she could truly help or not. She would just have to find out for herself. She had a feeling they would have a long time to understand each other. And hopefully, they would come to know one another through what was about to occur.

**))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((( (((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((( (((((())))))((((((((((()))))))))))(**

Ryou and Yugi had been walking down the hallway. They were heading off to class when they had been interrupted in their walk by a few thugs who thought they could teach the two something. The two shared a look. Fear and expectation of what would happen crossed their faces. They had experienced more bullying than others have. They wondered what these guys were going to do to them.

"What do you two think you're doing?" One of the older boys asked.

"Umm, heading to class." Ryou said nervously. "Could you please move out of our way?"

"I don't think so." Another of the thugs replied.

"W-Why not?" Yugi asked.

"What do you think?" The second guy who had spoken asked with a smirk.

"Uh, we don't have anything against you guys. There's no reason to hurt us." Ryou said as she was trying to make sure things didn't result in her and Yugi getting hurt at all by these guys.

The guys who blocked Yugi's and Ryou's way weren't going to listen to reason. They planned on teaching them a lesson that the two probably didn't need. One of the thugs reached over to punch Ryou hard in the face. There was a little swelling, and blood trickled from the wound. The bone might be broken with the color it had turned. Ryou was whimpering a little in pain. She had seen stars in her line of vision with the force of the blow. She staggered on her feet, but managed to regain her balance. She looked around to see Yugi lying on the ground. Blood seemed to be coming from the punches and kicks the thugs had used on her friend.

Unknown to them, two shadows had been watching the whole thing. They were growing angry at seeing Ryou and Yugi getting harmed. The two stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you think you are doing to them?" The icy hiss of Bakura asked in a deadly tone which meant he was pissed.

"Teaching these two a lesson." The leader of the gang replied with a glare upon noticing the intrusion.

"Well, it seems it will end now…. I just have one word for you." Bakura replied with a smirk.

Atem was also smirking at knowing what the thief implied. He did hate having to work with him, but he had to this one time since it involved saving their hikari from getting even more hurt than they already were.

"What would that be?" The guy asked.

"Penalty…" Bakura replied as a monster was summoned.

The one that had been summoned was known as Man-Eater Bug. Bakura gave it orders to devour all that had done harm to the two girls. There was soon nothing left on the ground besides Ryou and Yugi. The monster dissipated when its work was done.

"Ryou, are you alright?" Bakura asked as he stepped forward to pick up the white haired girl.

"Y-Yeah… Though Yugi doesn't look too good. Can you heal him Atem?" Ryou asked to the other shadow who nodded in response.

Atem held Yugi in his arms. He healed his hikari easily enough. They would have to get clean clothes to replace the bloodied ones which would be easy enough to do.

"Bakura, let's take an early dismissal." Atem suggested to the thief.

"Yeah, let's." Bakura replied as the two vanished from the school to head back to their house.

The two hikari weren't bothered that much by this. They wondered why those guys wanted to hurt them. They weren't sure what had caused those guys to act that way towards them. If only they knew….. Though the shadows knew. It was why they took their two hikari back. They would need to rest. Bakura and Atem laid the two hikari down in their beds. The two then left the room to talk in private.

"How in the hell did we let those fools harm them?" Bakura snarled.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it just slipped. We can't catch everything you know." Atem pointed out simply. "Besides, we were able to stop things before it became too serious. Yugi and Ryou are fine now."

"I guess. We still should have been able to catch it before anything happened to them." Bakura replied, though didn't admit that he cared.

"I know. That time has passed. They are fine now. What we need to worry about is why those fools decided to hurt what is ours." Atem said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"It's the same thing." Bakura answered dryly.

"You mean, they just do it because they are different?" Atem asked incredulously.

"Yeah, pretty much." Bakura replied. "Mortals aren't always the most complex things. Their intentions are easy if it has happened enough times. It has happened to Ryou many times so I know what reasons mortals have for doing it."

"I guess you are right." Atem hesitantly agreed.

"We can only hope the others are doing alright. Though I have a feeling they aren't doing as well as we did." Bakura said calmly though other emotions flickered in his brown crimson flecked eyes.

"What makes you think that?" Atem inquired.

"What do you think?" Bakura snapped with anger flashing violently in his eyes. "People are always after something they can never have themselves. People are greedy for power or another game."

"So, you think someone may be after them?" Atem asked.

"Maybe, but I doubt it is that. Someone is always after the Items or the hikari themselves. People's intentions don't always change over time. I don't think anyone is after them now." Bakura said, simmering down a little bit from the anger he had felt earlier.

"Alright, then what do we have to worry about?" Atem asked casually.

"I don't think anything at the current moment." Bakura replied cooly.

Atem wasn't sure about this though. But it seemed that things were alright for now. He only hoped the others were alright, and nothing bad had happened to them like what had happened to what belonged to them.

**A/N: Alright, there you are for a new story. I hope you who read it enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Until next time, Ja Ne.. **


	2. CHAPTER TWO: BROKEN SOULS

**A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter. There will be a new story out soon. I just thought to let you guys know. Though I will keep my notes short since you probably want to get onto reading the story. Well, let's just say more things will happen….. Let's start, shall we?**

**Possessive Darkness **

**CHAPTER TWO: BROKEN SOULS **

The rest of the hikari excluding Ryou and Yugi were still sitting at the table for some time after Joey abruptly left. They wondered what was wrong with him. There wasn't much time until the bell was supposed to ring for them to head to their next class. The six rose to their feet. For some reason, they had a feeling something bad was going to happen. They just weren't sure what it was. They thought of it as nothing for now. They had to head to their classes.

The teens broke off to their separate classes. Since Ryou and Yugi weren't there anymore, Temara and Terra went off together. They were going to a creative writing class. Night was by herself as she went to her English class. Spirit went off to an astronomy class. Marik and Kain went to an ancient history class. They were unaware that other students were watching them. They were also unaware of the leering gazes of some of the male students.

"Hi…" A masculine voice said from Night's side as she walked with leisure strides.

Night stopped in her tracks upon hearing the voice. She was blind, so she relied on her other senses. She wondered what he wanted. She was a little annoyed because she didn't want to be late.

"Umm, hello?" She said uncertainly.

"What are you doing by yourself?" The guy asked.

It was such an innocent question, but she knew there was something more to it than just that. She wondered what exactly he wanted.

"Heading to class. Where else would I be going?" Night replied casually as if nothing was wrong or she suspected anything.

"I'm not sure. My name is Chase by the way." He told her.

Night rose a brow. "Aren't you in my class? I've heard that name before."

"Yeah, I am." Chase replied. "Want help getting there?"

Night merely nodded in response. She could get there fine by herself, but she liked having someone walk with her at times.

The two walked for aways until they neared the door. He opened it for her. She still had her suspicions about him. She was always wary towards men. She went into the room, and sat down at her desk. Chase sat in the seat next to her. He seemed to want to stick around her for some reason Night wasn't sure of.

The bell rang. Night was startled a little by the sudden sound. She cured under her breath. She hated the bell here.

"You alright?" Chase asked at noticing her jerk a little at the bell ringing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Night replied calmly.

"Yeah, you look just fine." He said sarcastically.

"Why do you care?" Night hissed.

Chase put his hands palms up in a defensive position to show her he meant no harm. Night sensed his aura which told him he seemed to be alright for the most part. She just couldn't help but think this guy was up to something.

"There's nothing going on. What do you say about you and me getting out of here?" Chase suggested in a whisper.

Night rose a brow at this. She normally didn't cut class. Though something about him made her second guess staying. They had to do an essay at the moment which she had already done. She had a feeling he hadn't even started his yet, but did it really matter? She nodded in response to his question.

"Umm, teacher I need to go to the nurse." Night said since she did have an excuse on going with other issues.

"Ok, Night. Here's a hall pass. Do you want someone to go with you?" The teacher asked with concern in her eyes for the girl.

"Yeah.." Night replied as she was handed the said hall pass.

"I'll go with her." Chase vollenteered.

"Did you two finish the assignment?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, I sent it to you. Hopefully it should have gotten to your inbox already." Night said calmly with a small smile.

"Thank you, Night. You may go." The teacher said as she had both of their essays.

The two then exited the classroom. Chase took her to an abandoned hallway. Night wondered why they were in this part of the school. She wondered what his real intentions were.

"Chase, why are we here?" She inquired.

He didn't reply. He slammed her against the wall. She struggled on instinct of being pushed against a wall with someone holding her down. She glared at him. She had known something was off. She mentally berated herself on having been fooled into coming into a secluded area with a boy.

"Do you really think I just wanted you to come because I wanted your company? It's more than that, Midnight…." Chase told her with a dark chuckle.

The aura around him seemed to be darker than it had been. Something must have either happened to him or he wasn't exactly human. She thought it was the latter of the two. It would make more sense if it was the second option than the first. She was trying to find a way of escape at the moment. It didn't seem so with the strength he had.

"W-What do you want with me?" Night asked, flinching at hearing him say her full name. "How in the hell do you know what my full name is?"

"Oh, someone told me." He replied vaguely with a smirk upon his lips.

"Who?" Night demanded to know.

"I think you know him." Chase answered simply.

"Really? Why is he somehow involved?" Night asked dryly.

"Isn't he usually when it comes to you and your friends?" Chase replied nonchalantly.

"What does that matter to you?" Night snarled as she furthered her struggles against his hold on her which seemed steel-like compared to what she was used to.

He slapped her hard against the face. He growled a little at her insolence towards him. He wondered why he had decided to go after this one in the first place. Well, he did fancy her a bit. He had to admit that. He looked down at her. She was trapped beneath him with nowhere to go.

"I'd suggest you'd get off of her." A calm but deadly velvet smooth voice said from behind him.

"Why should I?" Chase snarled.

Night felt hope rise in her chest. She knew who that voice belonged to. She knew she was safe now. Though there was still the issue of the boy on top of her who had done things to her. She shivered upon thinking of what had happened before her darker half had come along. She felt broken. It was a feeling that reached to the core of her soul. She wondered if more was done to her than just what a normal horny boy would do to a girl like her.

"What do you want and who are you?" Chase asked as he stood to his feet.

"Oh, who I am…. You don't need to know it, but you should know the name well. It is Rakknar Shade. You're pissing me off with what I know you did to my hikari." The Ancient Shadow hissed as he was ready to deal with the boy in more ways than one.

Rakknar held a rage in his crimson eyes. One that was relentless in its wake. He planned on making this boy's life hell for what he did to his hikari. It was something that crossed way over the line with him if someone messed with his other half.

"Who might you be?" Rakknar asked.

"I am Chase Clovers." The boy replied.

Night struggled to her feet. She leaned against the wall for support. She wondered what her yami was going to do to the boy. She was afraid of what may happen.

"Well, Chase, let's say that you shall deal with me. You have crossed a line too far from my liking for what you have done to her. You shall beg me to kill you when I am done." Rakknar said as his threat was more of a promise with what was going to happen to the boy.

"That's what you think." Chase retorted as he was trying to make a run for it which wasn't the best idea when dealing with The Shadow of all people.

"No, it is what I know." Was the last Rakknar said before casting the boy into his soul room to torment later after making sure his hikari was alright.

He walked swiftly over to where she was. He wrapped an arm around her so she could lean against him. He looked down at her disheveled and bare form. He narrowed his eyes at thinking of what she must have been through. He healed the wounds and if there was anything broken.

"Are you alright now?" Rakknar asked softly.

"Yeah, thanks Rakka." Night replied with a faint hint of a smile crossing her lips.

"That's good." He said as he was glad she was ok now.

"What's going to happen to him?" Night asked carefully so as not to anger him than he already was.

"Oh, well he will get what he deserves. Don't worry about it." He assured her.

"Alright.." Night replied, a bit nervous at what he may do. "What should we do now?"

"Well, I'm going to take you home. I think you need to rest a bit. Let's just say you're taking an early dismissal." Rakknar replied with a small smile as he picked her up into his arms.

"Ok.." Night said though she really didn't like missing school.

The two returned to the home that all of the yami and hikari shared as well as lived together in. he placed her down on her bed. He knew it would take a while for her to really heal from the events of today. He sighed at knowing what it must feel for her to have that happen. He wondered if the other hikari had something similar happen to them. He was brought out of his musings to notice that Bakura nad Atem were staring at him with perplexed gazes.

"What happened?" Bakura asked.

"Some idiot hurt Night in more ways than one." Rakknar replied in almost a growl.

Bakura felt a darkness come into his eyes. He wondered what had exactly happened.

"Is she alright now?" The thief asked.

"Yes, I healed her wounds and she is resting in her bed right now." Rakknar assured him.

"What happened to Ryou and yugi?" The Shadow inquired the Pharaoh.

"They were bullied by some guys…again." Atem replied with a sigh.

"Why does shit seem to keep happening to them?" Rakknar asked.

"We don't know." Bakura replied.

"Hmm, I guess not." Rakknar agreed as he sat with the two yami in the living room for now.

They would wait for the others to get back. The three shadows just hoped nothing bad happened to the rest of their lights.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((( (())))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((()))))))))))))))) ))))(()))**

Spirit was sitting in class. She had a feeling something had happened to one of her friends. She wasn't sure what though, but knew it was horrible. She had a feeling something might happen to her and the rest of her friends. She wasn't sure what caused this foreboding feeling to have risen in her. She used her power to sense around. She noticed none of the spirits in the room seemed malevolent or dark. Most of them were neutral.

She heard someone trying to speak to her on one of her sides. It seemed a fellow classmate was trying to tell her something. She was not sure if she should pay heed to it or not.

"Hey, Spirit." A boy to her right said.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up from her work to notice a boy was calling for her attention.

"He could you help me with something?" he asked.

Spirit was uncertain about this at first. She didn't really trust people who just came up to her, but she would help anyways. She knew she probably should anyway.

"Umm, I guess I could." She replied uncertainly since she didn't know what he would need help with from her.

"It's something out of the classroom I need help with." He told her.

"What is your name again? I kind of forgot." Spirit admitted as she rose from where she had been sitting.

"It's Devan." The boy answered as he too rose from where he had been sitting during class.

It was nearing the end. Spirit usually left early once everything was done lecture and the assignment had been completed. She was free to go whenever at this point since there were a few minutes before the bell to head to the next period would ring.

The two went out of the room. They went down the hall a little ways. It was until they were in a darkened corridor that Spirit started to suspect something was wrong.

"Ummm, Devan…. Why are we here?" Spirit asked.

"You'll see." Devan replied.

His face was in the shadows which made him seem a bit ominous to the girl. She wondered what he was up to. It wasn't until much later when Spirit laid broken and bloodied in more ways than one that he knew exactly what the boy had wanted with her. She couldn't move. The pain was too much. It felt like it was in every part of her. It even felt like it was at the core of her being.

"What have you done?" Cleo asked in a hiss as he stood behind the boy who had harmed his hikari.

"What does it look like? Did you want a piece of her?" Devan asked with a smirk.

"She is MINE. No one else can have her except ME.." Cleo growled as he reached out with one hand to grip the boy's throat in a choke hold that a mortal could never break.

"C-Cleo…" Spirit said weakly.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you soon enough." Cleo told her softly.

Spirit watched what was happening in front of her. She saw the life recede from the boy. She wondered if there was anything wrong except being angry with her other half.

When Cleo was done with the mortal who had decided to harm his hikari, he knelt down to survey Spirit's wounds. He healed him quickly before scooping her into his arms. He then shadow ported them to the house.

Cleo placed Spirit down in his bed. He hoped that would be the last of these impudent mortals trying to screw with what is his.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((( (())))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((())))))))) ))))(((((**

Temara and Terra had been in their class when they had felt something was wrong. They both had a sudden feeling something had happened to their friends. They just weren't sure what it was though. The two would have to find out later. They had been listening to what the teacher had been talking about. They took diligent notes. They had been given attempts by some of the boys around them to interrupt their peace. They had ignored them so far. It was just annoying to them having boys trying to hit on them. They were kind of used to it, but not really.

"Hey…" One of the boys on their left said.

"What do you want?" Temara asked with slight annoyance.

"I just wanted to talk." The boy replied, sounding genuinely hurt.

"Oh, sorry about that." Temara said with a light smile. "I'm Temara."

"And I'm her twin, Terra." The other girl told him.

"I'm Tyler." The boy told them.

"It's nice to meet you." Temara said.

The two were a bit anxious. They didn't trust people that easily. The two shared a look before turning back to Tyler.

"Did you need something?" Terra asked, though she didn't look up from her work nor did her twin.

"Well, class is almost over. Maybe you two would like to take a walk with me and a friend?" Tyler suggested.

"What do you think?" Temara asked her sister.

"He doesn't seem that bad. Let's see what they want." Terra replied.

"Ok, we'll come with you and your friend." Temara said to Tyler.

"Great." He said before standing to his feet.

Another boy known as Rowan rose to his feet. The four left the room. The two boys took them down a lonesome hallway. It seemed rather dark for a well lit high school. The two girls were getting uneasy. They weren't sure this had been the best idea. They had been led…..into a trap. The two boys had pinned Temara and Terra to the walls.

After a while, the two girls were crumpled on the ground. Their clothes had been shredded. Their bodies were covered in drying and still wet blood. They were exhausted from what had been done against their will. They would have never given consent for something like this to have happened to them.

Two shadows crept up behind the two boys. Tyler and Rowan were unaware of what was going to happen to them next.

One of their throats was slit by a clawed hand. The other had been devoured by a demon.

"Are you two alright?" Ash asked.

"Define alright." Terra replied weakly.

"Shit, how did this happen?" Ash asked under his breath.

"I'm not quite sure." Akane muttered as he walked forward to kneel down to heal his hikari.

Ash did the same for his. The two girls were then picked up by the tamer duo. The two then rushed back to the house to place the two in their beds. They were worried about what had happened. They had been too late. They felt it was their fault that this had happened to their hikari. The two yami wondered if something else had occurred to the others.

**))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))) )))((((((((((()))))))))))()())))((((()))))))(((()) )))((()))**

Marik and Kain had been in their class. They hadn't really talked to many people. They weren't that comfortable and weren't sure of others to really talk to them. They had spent their lives underground. They didn't trust people that easily. None of the hikari did for their own personal reasons. The two tomb keepers had been listening intently to the teacher's lecture on ancient Egypt. The teacher knew a lot about it. They wondered if the teacher had been from that time or something.

Some of their other classmates had tried to get their attention. Marik was ignoring them all. Kain was kind of paying attention, but not really. She looked over at Marik who looked back at her. They both had this feeling something had happened to the others that may happen to them as well. They just didn't know what it was.

"Psst…" One of the boys who sat near them whispered.

"What do you want?" Marik hissed, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well, uh I was just wondering if you'd want to take a walk with me and a friend of mine. It's almost the end of class anyways." The boy known as Derek said nervously.

The two girls shared a look.

"And if we refuse?" Kain asked.

"Ummm, we'll leave you alone?" The boy asked sheepishly in response.

"Good answer." Marik replied with a smirk crossing her lips.

"So what's the answer to my question then?" Derek asked with hope in his eyes.

"No.." Kain answered simply.

The boy seemed irritated then. A dark look came into his eyes which worried the two Ishtar's a little bit. They tensed at having a feeling they knew what this might mean.

The bell rang then. The two sighed in relief. They dashed out of there like hell was after them. They had run into someone. Marik snarled at seeing it was the boy from before and another boy who blocked their path. They seemed to want something from the two egyptians but they didn't know what.

"What do you want now?" Kain hissed with irritation flickering in her lavender eyes.

"What I said before, a walk." Derek said as he was going to be stubborn about this.

The two Ishtar's weren't quite sure about whether they should agree. Something about this guy and the other one tipped them off that something was wrong.

The two girls were trying to find a way out. There didn't seem to be any. This was starting to annoy them.

"Fine…" Marik spat angrily.

"Good… Come with us then." Derek said as if this was more than just a simple walk.

The two Isthar's reluctantly followed them. They were led into a darkened corridor that seemed to be devoid of anything related to florescent lighting.

Marik and Kain had been backed into a corner. They struggled against their captors which seemed to be the two boys who had led them to this location in the school. It didn't seem like they could keep fighting forever. They would tire at some point. The two boys waited until the two girls had stopped struggling against them.

And then, shit hit the fan.

It took some time until the two shadows had found their hikari. The two snarled at what they saw. They saw Kain and Marik lying on the ground with shredded clothing. Blood seemed to trickle off of their bodies, and dry on the flesh. It was a heinous sight to see. The two were prepared to kill whoever had done this. Their gazes turned to the two boys who still seemed to stand there.

"What in the name of Ra have you done ot them?" The King of Assassins, Malik, asked in a deadly hiss.

"Oh, nothing much." One of the two boys replied arrogantly.

"It looks like more than that." The Weapons Master said in a snarl as he was clearly pissed off.

"Katon, shall we teach them a lesson?" Malik asked with a smirk.

"Yes, we shall." Katon replied as he pulled out one of his pikes to shove it straight through the heart then through the throat of the one boy who stood not too far from where he stood.

Malik unsheathed the hidden blade from the Millennium Rod. He shoved the blade straight through the heart and out through the spine of the second boy. Once that was done, the two shadows tended to their lights.

"Kain, are you alright?" Katon asked his other half.

"I've been through worse." She replied.

"Did you kill them?" Marik asked her yami.

"Of course we did." Malik replied with a grin as he healed his hikari.

The two shadows then picked their other halves up into their arms. They were annoyed at how they had found them in such a state. They put the two tomb keepers in their beds. The two yami then went into the living room where the others were.

"How could we have let this happen?" Akane hissed with anger flashing in his royal blue eyes.

"Aka, calm down." Rakknar said as he placed a hand on his mate. "We are all angry at what happened. Some more than others. I think we will need to stay with them at all times to make sure nothing like this happens again."

"I agree." Ash replied to what his brother had said.

The others agreed with him as well.

"What should we do now?" Atem asked.

"Let's wait until they wake up. They must be tired after their ordeal." Cleo told them.

"That's probably a good idea." Malik said.

The eight would wait for the others.

"Has anyone seen Kaiba?"

**A/N: Finally got this frigging chatper done. It know it's pretty long, but it was necessary. Necessary I tell you! Well, if I did not, then it would not have everything I wanted it to have which is the reason for the length. I apologize to those who have waited a while for an update. It's hard for me at times to update regularly depending on how long it takes to write these. Anyways, I'm sure you want to be done with reading my notes. I'll let you go for now. Until next time, Ja Ne…**


	3. CHAPTER THREE: SHADOWS HAUNT THE LIGHT

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. It's just I have been busy with other stories. Though I shall try my best with updates. Just be patient with me.**

**Possessive Darkness **

**CHAPTER THREE: SHADOWS HAUNT THE LIGHT **

The eight teens woke up later that day. They were a bit sore with what had happened to them.

"It seems they are awake." Malik said. "Should we go see them?"

"Yes, what else do you think we should do?" Bakura replied with a scowl.

"Play nice you two." Rakknar warned.

"We will." The two said.

The others went into the room where the eight teens had been sleeping. They surveyed how they were.

"Are you feeling better?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." Temara replied as she got up into a sitting position.

"That's good." Akane said, glad his hikari was alright for the time being.

"Why do you think those guys did that to us?" Terra asked.

"We aren't quite sure." Ash replied to his hikari.

"Have either of you received any visions as of late?" Rakknar asked the two.

Terra and Ash shook their heads in response. They hadn't had any visions for the past couple of days.

"Alright, then let's see about you eight." Katon said.

"Huh? What do you mean yami?" Kain asked.

"Well, you must still be a little shaken from what happened." Katon replied calmly.

"I still don't know why those jerks did what they did." Marik muttered under her breath.

"We shall figure out. I was able to torture the one called Chase. I obtained what information he had on what his orders were, but even that mortal didn't know who his master was." Rakknar explained.

"He said…he had been working..for someone." Night said, a bit distant upon recollecting the memory of earlier events.

"Yes… It didn't seem like he was that helpful on knowing who ordered him to do what had been done." Rakknar said, his lips drawn in a taut line as he thought of the possibilities.

"Rakka, what happened has already transpired. Let's tell them what he had decided on doing." Akane suggested to his mate.

"Ah, yes. Let's do that right now while we are speaking." Rakknar agreed.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Night asked, unsure of what her yami had decided upon.

"Well, we had thought it best to enroll in the school so we could keep a closer eye on you and the others." Bakura explained as that had been the plan Rakknar had told him of.

"That might be best." Spirit said as she sat up.

"It is what I had thought would be in all of your best interest." Rakknar told the eight.

The eight light halves nodded in agreement. They understood that it might be best to have them with them for now.

"Where's Jonouchi?" Yugi asked.

"He's outside with Seto. He needed some air." Atem assured his hikari.

"Oh, ok. Is he alright?" Yugi asked, worried about her best friend.

"Yes, Aibou. He is alright." Atem assured with a light smile crossing his lips at how Yugi was towards others.

Yugi smiled back. She felt better knowing that Jonouchi was alright.

"Are we just supposed to wait for those two to return?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah, we probably should. We still need to tell Seto our plan." Ash replied to him.

"Alright then." Cleo aaid in agreement to his best friend.

The eight hikari relaxed with their yami. They would stay there, and wait for the other two to arrive.

"Puppy, are you better?" Kaiba asked.

"A little." Jonouchi replied, still a little upset someone like she knew about his troubles at home.

"That's good." Kaiba said.

Jonouchi was still a little skeptical. He wasn't sure what exactly Seto wanted from him. He had nothing that she would be interested in. He wasn't even sure why she was interested to begin with.

"I still don't get something." He said.

"Hmm? What would that be?" She asked in response.

"Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden? I wouldn't think someone like you would even want to be seen in the same room as me." Jonouchi asked with his brows furrowed and a troubled look within his eyes.

"You just have to trust me." Seto replied simply.

"That's not easy to earn." Jonouchi retorted.

"I know. I am a patient woman." Seto said calmly.

"Umm, shouldn't we go back to where the others are? They might be worried about us. I'm a little worried about Yugi. There's no telling what might have happened to her this time." Jonouchi said.

Seto nodded in agreement. She rose to her feet, outstretching a hand to him which he gladly took. He rose as well with her help. He was a little weak on his knees from having someone like her as his so called protector.

"Let's go then, puppy." Seto said as she walked with him.

For some reason, Jonouchi felt someone watching him. He wasn't sure why he was feeling that. He was a bit uneasy upon noticing this feeling that arose without a visual or whatever other cause would make it surface.

"Jonouchi? Is something rong?" Seto asked.

Before he could answer her question, he smelled something odd. His eyes widened at noticing it was knock out gas. He couldn't reply as darkness came over.

"Jonouchi? Jonouchi!" Seto exclaimed at seeing the boy drop suddenly like that.

Seto tried waking him up, but it didn't seem like anything he tried was going to work. She couldn't leave him there. She wasn't sure if she should. She would have to if she wanted to get the others for help. She hesitantly went off quickly to where her cousin and the other yami were.

Unaware to Seto, a person came to the knocked out form of Jonouchi. That person dragged the boy off. It's too bad Seto Kaiba wasn't there to save the one he as supposed to protect. It seems like it's the first time Seto screwed up, big time.

**A/N: Alright, that's it for that story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let's see how Jonouchi is saved. Or will he be? Until next time, Ja Ne..**


End file.
